Viaje a Hawai
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Rose va a Hawai para conocer a la familia de su novio, Scorpius.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa del reto "Conociendo a los suegros" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viaje a Hawai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viaje en avión.**

**.**

Scorpius miraba el rostro durmiente de su novia castaña nada pecosa, ésta pertenecía la familia que su padre u odió u odia: los Weasley. Por si no fuera poco no era cualquier comadreja, era Rose; la hija de Hermione y Ron, la sangre sucia y el pelirrojo con deje inferioridad. Al principio no estaba tan seguro de llevarla a conocerlos, se refiere a su clan, si él no se ha atrevido como buen Slytherin a afrontar las situaciones más adversas como conocer a esa familia de locos por lo que intuyó que la Ravenclaw tampoco lo haría. Gran sorpresa al ver que acepto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Ojalá y no te dé un paro cardíaco antes de tiempo —susurró esperanzado el rubio con ciertas luces, naturales, café en su pelo. No quería que los Weasley lo matarán antes de lo esperado.

La jugadora de Quidditch se re acomodó en su hombro.

Como agradecía Scor que fuera el avión de los Malfoy, de lo contrario estaría que reventaría de bullicio.

**.**

**Esperando la llegada.**

**.**

Por otra parte, en Hawai, Astoria y Draco miraban la hora en que su primogénito y la invitada llegaran. Los llevaban esperando alrededor de una hora ¡y el condenado avión nunca aterrizaba! por lo menos, se decía Draco, eso era más seguro que la Red Floo. Por su parte Astoria esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su hijo con su novia, como mujer y madre de familia no se permitiría ignorar el suceso de su rubio mandando lechuzas cada cierto tiempo.

Según él para no levantar sospechas; lástima que a la castaña nadie la engaña.

—Sea quién sea la chivata no me agrada —sentenció el Slytherin cruzándose de brazos. ¡No permitiría que una malcriada Ravenclaw corrompiera a su niño! ¡Ja! Ni en millón de años.

—Ni siquiera la conoces y ya quieres hechizarla... sí, hechizarla Malfoy. Porque si piensas que no me di cuenta que empuñaste tu varita estás muy equivocado, señorito. —Le mandó una mirada de advertencia.

Draco supo que mejor se comportaba, de lo contrario, lo haría dormir en el jardín. Sí, jardín. Tuvo el descaro de decir que dormir en el sofá no era para tanto, al ser todo lo opuesto ya que odió cuando lo hizo dormir ahí; y ahora por su orgullo le tocaría con esas plantas ni tan horrorosas que ensucian su bello panorama. De no ser por Astoria ya las habría Incendiado.

—No la quiero —refunfuñó irritado.

—Si no fueras una mujer, diría que estás en tus días.

Prácticamente Lady Malfoy ignoró olímpicamente el gruñido que escapó de los labios de Lord Malfoy.

**.**

**El sentimiento que no podía faltar.**

**.**

Regresando con la pareja de adolescentes, éstos estaba viendo por la ventana el momento para llegar a Malfoy Mannor; Scor seguía teniendo sus dudas. Rose en cambio contemplaba asombrada el gran lote que era de la familia de su novio; nunca, en toda su vida, pensó llegar a conocer una mansión de semejante calibre. ¡Que va, ni siquiera planeó saber cómo es una mansión!

—Estoy admirada —murmuró sintiendo algo de pánico.

Pánico que no pasó por alto Scorpius— Tranquila, Rose. —Le puso una mano en su hombro.

Ésta le vio creyendo, medio, sus palabras.

—No es normal en mi pero ¿qué pasaría si tu familia me aborrece?

—Normal —dijo por lo bajo, Weasley no lo oyó—. Yo haría lo que esté a mi alcance para cambiar su criterio. —Ni romántico ni cursi, solamente fue sincero.

**.**

**Conociendo a la familia de mi novio.**

**.**

Al momento en que el avión y que los novios bajaron sintieron una preciosa tensión en el ambiente, tan tensa que se cortaría con el rama más delgada. Lord y Lady Malfoy miraban escrupulosamente a Rose, quien se mantuvo mostrando la valentía que lleva en los genes; Draco fue el primero en acercarse.

—Draco Malfoy. —Se presentó escueto el blondo.

Tragándose las ganas de tragar en seco contestó—: Rose Weasley.

Los ojos de la Slytherin se abrieron en shock. ¿Esa chica es Weasley? Ni lo parece; con ese cabello castaño, tez morena y esas mejillas carentes de pecas... de no ser por el apellido ni la reconocería.

Por su parte el Slytherin se sorprendió, como no, pero lo disimuló. Weasley tenía que ser.

—Papá, mamá. —Los aludidos miraron a su único hijo.

Oh, sí. Con uno les bastaba y les sobraba; sobre todo al que tiene la Marca Tenebrosa ¡le tocó cuidarlo de bebé mientras su esposa, tan bella ella, se iba con sus amigas! Que sea su padre no lo convierte en su niñero, además, su mujer no le pudo dar otra excusa que no fuera: _Como su padre es tu deber velar por su bien. _¡Por Merlín! Tiene una vida, no va a estar un 24/7 al pendiente de ese crío. Sin quitar el hecho de que sea su padre no quiere decir que estará encima de él.

Ya está grandecito, se puede cuidar solito.

Siempre y cuando no tenga que ver sobre mujeres con escasas neuronas, que corrompen al niño más educativo de la faz de la tierra.

Definitivamente no la quería como nada de su niño.

—Soy Astoria Malfoy. —Miró a los ojos a Rose, quien de nuevo mostró la fortaleza que la caracteriza.

En perfecta contradicción, Astoria sí la quería como nuera; más que todo por lo fuerte que se mostró y eso ella valoraba, sin olvidar mencionar que la idea se le hacía interesante. ¿Cómo lo trataba? ¿Era buena novia? Entre otras cosas.

Definitivamente la conocería mejor.


End file.
